


Theme of Distraction

by Katherine



Category: Fifth Millennium Series - Shirley Meier & S. M. Stirling & Karen Wehrstein
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I could call you Ten-Knife too," Shkai'ra said, teasing with a gentleness that had long been foreign to her. Yet she was becoming accustomed to making such light remarks, like a new tool getting to be easy in one's hand.
Relationships: Shkai'ra Mek-Kermek's-kin/Megan Whitlock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Theme of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



"I could call you Ten-Knife too," Shkai'ra said, teasing with a gentleness that had long been foreign to her. Yet she was becoming accustomed to making such light remarks, like a new tool getting to be easy in one's hand, over her recent time in companionship to Megan.

"Ten-Knife-Hand," she elaborated unnecessarily on the joke.

Megan, trying to focus on a smudged, inconveniently small-scale map of their destination, lightly swung her hand towards Shkai'ra in a way more than a little reminiscent of a cat's batting. But Shkai'ra's cat Ten-Knife-Foot would usually be far more ill-tempered about it, and his curved pawful of claws as sharp as the metal ones that Megan's fingers bore. Those claws of Megan's were, Shkai'ra reflected, inconvenient at times for pleasure, yet much too useful in other situations to want blunted.

Unknowingly joining into the theme of distraction, Ten-Knife-Foot jumped up on to the small table Megan sat at, hunkering his dark-furred self on the pale map. Shkai'ra could see the moment that her lover touched minds with the cat in the latter's flattening ears and narrowed eyes. When he did not move, Shkai'ra clicked her tongue. Ten-Knife-Foot, outnumbered by those who did not believe he should sit where he wanted, spat a complaint before leaping down. He moved to the bed, where he began to wash as if to suggest this change in activity was entirely his own plan.

Once he had finished his grooming Ten-Knife-Foot was bound to slink away to explore, as was his habit when not at sea. They were at least on dry land, or dry enough, this being a coastal city. Born to the faraway plains, Shkai'ra had not gained a love for travel by ship, and she was an exile still, but she was accompanying Megan homewards, for revenge and a future.

Wherever he went the cat was going to wreak havoc, probably, but Shkai'ra was not particularly inclined to plan ahead, as he had not yet even left the room to begin. Dealing with whatever resulted could wait for the next day. It would be a pleasure to not have the cat shoving his way on to the bed tonight, once Shkai'ra got Megan's attention away from that map.


End file.
